Pun Awalnya Hanya Jika
by otsukareen
Summary: Ia dan lelaki itu tak memiliki benang merah. Sama sekali tidak. Segalanya akan berlangsung baik—dan ini semua hanya sebuah harapan yang berawal dengan "bagaimana jika". Dedicated to #1 NejiHina Event: Glorious of Days. Theme: Hope. Enjoy!


Ia dan lelaki itu tak memiliki benang merah. Sama sekali tidak. Segalanya akan berlangsung baik—dan ini semua hanya sebuah harapan yang berawal dengan "bagaimana jika".

* * *

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pun Awalnya Hanya Jika**

_**written by otsukareen**_

For: **Event NejiHina, Glorious of Days. hope.**

**NB:** Neji nya aku buat make kamu kamuan di sini karena aku mau ngebuat dia tetep kelihatan hormat sama hinata karena statusnya di sini tetap beda kayak di canon. :"] tapi anggap aja kalau udah ngobrol sama orang lain pake kau kauan… atau bahkan lo loan… atau bray-brayan /ahudahah. Terus ya… itu lirik yang kuartiin. Kalau nggasalah dulu, pernah dibahas dan katanya diperbolehkan kalau artinya ori dari kita sendiri. Dan ini bener-bener ori karena saya ubah karena saya nggagitu ngerti ORZ dan takutnya ooc /danmemangiya

* * *

_._

_[ __Bawa aku kembali untuk menggenggam sebuah tangan di tengah hujan._

_._

Ia terduduk di ruang tamu yang dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding.

Sebuah tangan putih, dengan tangan sebelahnya lagi yang memegang segelas susu, mengambil sebuah album, dan mengembuskan napas pada butiran debu yang memarasitkan diri di atas lembaran-lembaran lapuk itu. Mata beriris _lavender_ itu menatap tulisan cetak miring yang terletak manis di sampul albumnya.

_Glorious of Days._

_Milik Neji-kun dan Hinata-chan_.

Tatapan itu melembut, seiring deritan pintu dan langkah kaki terdengar. Pun, jemarinya digerakkan untuk membalik halaman.

"Neji-_niisan_? Mau keluar? Mau ke mana…?" tanyanya pelan, masih tak jemu menatap refleksi dirinya dan kakak lelakinya, dalam sebuah poto berlatar salju; poto gadis mungil digendong saudaranya karena alas sepatunya yang tipis membuat kakinya lecet terkena tumpukan salju.

Terdengar suara berat Hyuuga Neji dari kejauhan kala lelaki itu menjawab, "Balik ke tempat kost."

Buru-buru ia membalikkan wajahnya. "B-balik? S-sudah selesai ngambil bajunya? Sudah telepon Ayah untuk pamit? A-Ayah baru saja pergi membeli makan malam…," katanya bertubi-tubi, dengan malu pada akhirnya ketika ia sadar ia terlihat memaksa.

Pelan-pelan, gadis Hyuuga itu melangkah dan meraba-raba dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tamu dengan ruangan lainnya—agar ia tak terjatuh mengingat kakinya lecet. "_A-ano ne…_ Neji-_niisan_ kenapa tidak b-bermalam saja di sini? Bukankah besok tidak ada mata kuliah?" Ia memandang ke ruang keluarga yang terhubung dengan ruang makan, tempat Neji berada.

"Kupikir tidak," jawab Neji cepat, sembari mengambil jaketnya di kursi makan. "Hinata saja yang panaskan makanan siang tadi untuk kumakan lagi," pintanya. Ia memakai jaketnya, dan memandang Hinata yang terdiam. Kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, berisyarat.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak?"

Ia berjalan pelan, terasa sakit memang kaki lecetnya itu. Sebelum meminta Neji untuk membantunya, Neji sudah bergegas ke arahnya dan bersiap menggendong. "K-kenapa digendong?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Kamu tak mungkin meminta tolong padaku, sekalipun kau cacat." Neji meliriknya sebentar, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi makan. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tadi buru-buru memberi anjing di luar sana makan… ternyata masih bersalju… ja-jadi—"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang panaskan."

_Demi Tuhan, apa yang Kauperbuat dengan detak jantungku yang memompa lebih cepat?_

_Apa yang Kauperbuat dengan pipiku yang merona, sehingga ingin menjauh darinya untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini?_

_Apa yang Kauperbuat sehingga aku mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak?_

_Apa yang akan Kaulakukan selanjutnya? Apa Kau tidak akan membiarkan kami melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?_

_Apa? Apa? Apa?_

_Apa yang Kauperbuat dengan membuat kami bersaudara?_

_._

_Waktu berjalan dan aku telah berubah_

_._

"Apa tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Hinata pelan. Kedua tangannya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam tubuhnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Ini seakan-akan pemacu dalam tubuhnya sebentar lagi melompat ke luar.

"Kalau kamu, ya Hinata, yang ingin memanaskannya juga tidak apa," mata yang beriris sama dengannya, melirik datar, "tapi aku harus cepat kembali ke kost."

Ia semakin menunduk. "K-kenapa?" seakan memberontak, ia bertanya.

Neji diam sebentar, hanya memandang tubuh berbalut baju tebal milik Hinata, dan kembali ke wajahnya.

"K-kenapa harus pulang cepat? A-ayah pasti ingin makan be-bersama," tanyanya lagi.

"Aku punya urusan. Biasanya kamu juga tidak masalah jika aku pulang cepat atau tidak."

"U-urusan apa?"

"Itu urusanku di perkuliahan."

Menghela napas, Hinata berkata, "Aku t-takut…."

_Aku takut. Kau sudah punya pasangankah? Ingin bertemu dengan pasanganmu?_

"Takut kenapa?"

_Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut—_

"T-takut sendirian. Aku takut ada orang ja-jahat…?"

_Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut! Aku takut. Aku takut—_

"Tidak ada. Bertahun-tahun kamu tinggal di sini, pernahkah tempat ini dimasuki seseorang? Atau sempat mau dimasuki?"

—_aku takut berharap._

"Ti-tidak pernah. Tapi aku hanya—"

_Wajahmu, suaramu, sifatmu yang tak terbaca, kuakui mulai lebih jauh masuk dan merambat ke pikiranku akhir-akhir ini._

"Hanya apa, Hinata? Kau—kamu menghabiskan waktuku, tahu? Kamu tidak pernah seperti ini."

_Demi Tuhan—_

"Aku hanya… aku hanya… demi Tuhan, Neji-niisan, demi… aku…"

—_aku sudah…_

"Hinata."

_Perasaanku. Perasaanku. Perasaanku sudah berubah. Perasaan ini sudah tidak sayang kepadamu sebagai kakakku. Aku memandangmu orang lain!_

"D-DEMI TUHAN!" Gadis yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca itu menggenggam leher bajunya. "Aku sudah… a-aku sudah…"

_Suka. Suka. Perasaanku sudah menyukaimu sebagai orang asing. Kau sudah kutempatkan di tempat pribadi. Mengapa harus __**kamu**__?_

Neji diam. Entah apa rasanya dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis itu—rasanya… khawatir?

"Aku sudah berubah."

Dan tangisnya pun pecah. Tangannya dengan tidak jelas meraba-raba, mencari-cari tubuh lelaki yang telah ada di sampingnya—sejak dulu, hingga sekarang. Kala berlabuh dalam kehangatan sang lelaki, tak ada lagi kata yang dapat ia jelaskan. Hangat sang lelaki begitu membungkam. Pun sebuah pertanyaan ikut membuatnya bungkam.

… Tapi kenapa harus hangat milik _**dia**_?

.

_Lihat? Aku mencintaimu tetapi itu membuatku sangat takut._

_._

"Hinata… kamu kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur tak berarti. Nada khawatir yang begitu kecil tak mampu mengalahkan nada tak terbaca milik lelaki itu. Nada yang datar, tak dingin tapi tak juga membuatnya menghangat.

Ia masih terisak, ia masih begitu lemah. Maka ia mempererat pelukannya; berharap kedua tangan kekar itu membalasnya.

Namun hal itu tak kunjung datang. Harapannya semu nan hampa—takkan pernah terseret keberhasilan, bahkan kenyataan.

Dan itu begitu menyakitkan.

_Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit._

Kenapa haru menjadi seperti ini?

Kenapa tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan? Dengan kedua tangan besar yang ikut memeluknya, menenangkannya—sesuai pengharapannya.

Harapannya, kautahu?

Harapannya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah tergapai, karena harapan itu tidak seharusnya pernah ada.

Selalu begini. Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja ia yang harus memulai. Selalu saja orang tak pernah memperhatikannya, bahwa ia juga pasti memiliki perasaan lain, sama seperti orang normal. Ia bukan gadis polos yang bakal terus menerus polos.

Selalu saja ia yang harus memberitahu—karena perasaan itu akan sangat sakit bila ditekankan.

"Aku punya perasaan. Dulunya perasaan itu jatuh ke orang lain. Tapi waktu berjalan dan semua keadaan berubah. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyukai seseorang yang tak memandangku. Ba-bagaimana jika akhirnya aku jatuh hati kepada kamu?" ia bertanya, menangkupkan kedua pipi lelaki itu. Matanya tertuju tepat pada kilauan ungu di hadapannya.

"Coba kamu bayangkan… bagaimana jika kita ini adalah sahabat yang tak mungkin terpisahkan, dan aku, kamu, beranjak dewasa dan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kamu akan bagaimana?" Masih, masih dengan menangkupkan kedua pipi sang lelaki Hyuuga, ia melanjutkan, "K-kamu jelas akan merasakan bimbang. Kamu jelas tidak ingin menghilangkan status persahabatan kita. Persahabatan itu lebih baik, bukan? Lalu… b-bagaimana dengan aku yang saudaramu?"

Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher lelaki di hadapannya. Rambut sang lelaki yang terurai membuatnya sangat berterima kasih karena dapat menutupi wajahnya. "Semakin tidak mungkin, kan…?"

Semakin ia benamkan, semakin bertambah pula ketakutannya untuk mendengar jawaban orang yang ia berikan pertanyaan.

.

_Seluruh bagian dariku hancur sekarang. Aku mencoba berteriak tapi aku tak bisa._

_._

"Mungkin…."

Rasanya tulang-tulangnya hilang seketika. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi hal yang pantas untuk Hyuuga Hinata harapkan. Jawaban telah dialunkan dengan baik ke telinganya, dan tak ada lagi hal yang dapat mengubahnya.

Tidak ia. Tidak Neji sekalipun. Itulah hukum tak tertulis di dunia ini.

Jadi… apakah ini akhirnya? Ia akan berakhir seperti ini lagi?

Menyukai-ditinggalkan-menyukai-ditinggalkan?

Entalah. Ia begitu lemas. Semua inderanya terasa tuli. Ia benar-benar… begitu salah memilih harapannya; bukan takdir yang salah. Bukan permainan Tuhan yang salah. Ia sendiri yang salah. Bukan begitu?

Ada banyak sekali yang ia ingin katakan—tumpahruahkan—kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini, tentang perasaannya, tentang bagaimana rasa itu berubah, tentang bagaimana seterpesonanya ia.

Tidakkah itu tak berguna lagi?

—Tapi hukum tak ada gunanya lagi jika kita berhati-hati melanggarnya.

"Mungkin saja. Namun kita hanya saudara, bukan? Kau dan aku, hanya sebatas saudara."

.

_Maukah kamu membawaku kembali untuk menggenggam sebuah tangan di tengah hujan?__ ]_

_._

"Kita hanya sebatas saudara. Status kita berbeda. Aku Adam, dan kau Hawa. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu." Kemudian tangan kekar membalas pelukannya yang sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu menarik napasnya. "Terima kasih untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku mencintaimu**(1)**."

"_A-atashi mo._"

.

_[ Maukah kamu membawaku kembali untuk menggenggam sebuah tangan di tengah hujan?_

_Aku berjanji akan menghapus segali sakitmu._

_Membawa terbang tinggi, dan kamu akhirnya dapat melihat kembali,_

_cintamu padaku. ]_

.

Fin.

A/N:

Yeah. Abal. Yang penting berpartisipasi. /digiling. \m/ arigato minna. Buat ngebaca hehehehehehe. Ini ficnya abal banget bener. Ngerjainnya cuma beberapa jam dengan modal ide dari lagu (…)

Susah banget ngebuat fic yang 1k+, padahal sebelumnya udah berhenti lama nulis fic sepanjang ginih hahahaha.

Dan saya pun balik lagi ke fandom Naruto. Dan kalau nejihina entah kenapa idenya emang nggabisa lari dari yang galau galau… /jder

Maaf udah ngasih fic beginian ke event G.o.D!

SUKSES!


End file.
